dsocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuro
" an Eye for an Eye , a tooth for a tooth , and a darkness for a darkness " Hello, Miss.. or Sir? You can know anyhing about me hereThatMafia (talk) 10:49, November 5, 2013 (UTC) History When he still 5th years old, his father kill his mother and his big sister in front of his own eyes Then his father burn the house, when Kuro still in the house. Kuro very near to death, but then.. He goes into darkness. because of his hatred, he became a demon He always thinking that his father already goes into darkness So if he want to kill his father, he must go into darkness too. Now, the 14-year-old boy is kept by a male. it's like a 'master' yes, the man is a master of the boy The boy was often told to kill by the master. and the boy was always obey the man but he always said "I just follow you, not your subordinate. Maybe someday we'll be enemies." he said, smiling. Ability Ability : • Human Form : He cant died , but he still can have a wound if in Human Form - Hand Gun : He usually use his gun for beat his enemy. And he is a professional on it. - Sword : he sometimes use sword . But he prefer use his gun • Demon Form He called " Child of Hell " , since he still 14th years old. He use this from when his enemy is too strong. If he use this form, his eye will turn to red. He cant killed easily when he in this form. - Immortal : He cant be killed , even with a big bullet, fire, or anything. - Magnetism : he can use magnetism. So he can float with the aid of the Earth's magnetic and he can beat his enemy with this ability Weakness *His right eyes cant be attacked. If his right eyes stolen , he will die. Personality * He always smiling , and polite to everyone. Honestly , he doesnt like called 'Kid' , but he will not mad easily. * He usually seen bring his Big Rabbit Doll . * he always use eye-patch on his righteye Quotes *" Ahahaha, i will not be anyone's subordinate. Because im strong " He said with a smile appears in his face *" Because im his followers, i must obey him now . but if someday he is being my Enemy, i will kill him . " He talk about his 'Master' *" E.. Friend? You want... be my friend? " he surprised when Himiko Kimizawa called him as her friend. *" May i help you~ sir? Sorry, but i cant help you now. Maybe someday.. in the hell? " He laugh when there a guy kneel to him then the guy.. die. Relationship *His Father ( Name Unknown ) : His father is a guy who Kuro hated so much. Kuro really want to kill him, no matter what will happen to his self, his body, his brain, and his heart. Kuro dont care event he being a demon like now *His Mother ( Name Unknown ) : His mother is a good woman. That Woman is really .. beautiful Category:Greenville Academy Category:Students Category:Male